


can i get a kiss? (and can you make it last forever?)

by saintfrog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog
Summary: Every start of the year, magic happens once the clock strikes at twelve midnight.(Alternatively, where Taeyong and Johnny keeps an album of their first kisses every New Year in a different city/country.)
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44
Collections: johnyong fest round 1





	can i get a kiss? (and can you make it last forever?)

**Author's Note:**

> this baby is finally out!
> 
> first and foremost, i want to give massive thanks to admin cherry for organizing this fic fest for johnyong and to my lovely prompter!!! your prompt was super fun to write and im very excited for you to read it!!! i really wish you could enjoy this piece. this one is for you!
> 
> also, this is my first time ever participating in a fic fest and im super excited about it. this should be fun!
> 
> lastly, please give lots of love to each and every piece written by the different other lovely writers who participated in this fest. and of course!!! to the amazing artists and their artworks!!! woooo!!! [#johnyongkeepthriving]
> 
> (title is taken from tyler the creator ft. kali uchis' _see you again_

"Lovey," called Taeyong. He poke his head out a little from the laundry room.

Johnny hummed in response. As someone who's assigned to do the dishes in this abode, it wasn't much of a hassle to hear his boyfriend's call over the water running out from the faucet.

"—where should we go for New Year?"

By this time, Johnny had finished washing the last plate in the sink, turned the faucet off, and pushed his lower back to release a crack from bending too much in front of the sink that's a bit too low for him. Why did he even agree to this chore when he knew the sink didn't match his height and there were others he could do?

Well, anyway. After giving his lower back some kind of relief, he wiped his hands dry on the towel hanging on the fridge's handle and made a beeline to the laundry room.

"Do you perhaps have something in your mind?" Johnny asked, now slowly reaching his arms behind Taeyong to wrap him in a hug. His chin found its way on top of Taeyong's head, always an easy access given by their height differences.

Taeyong smiled, he has come to cherish every moment the other would be so affectionate like this. It is not that Johnny isn't affectionate, no. Taeyong is usually the one to initiate the gesture, so it's almost always a new feeling when Johnny would be as sweet as this.

He hummed at first, neatly folding the freshly washed and dried clothes, and then he said, "I was thinking of Jeju."

Johnny has now nestled his head against the crook of Taeyong's neck, so, so warm and smelled a lot like lavender and vanilla.

"I mean, of course we could be somewhere else we haven't been." Taeyong shrugged. "I just thought we haven't visited there on a new year."

Johnny snorts, smiling sleepily. "What made you think I'd say no?"

Taeyong shrugged one more time. "You also have a say in this, lovey. In fact, I was the one who asked where you'd want to spend the holiday, and yet I answered my own question instead."

"You know I could be anywhere as long as I'm with you."

It's Taeyong's turn to snort, trying to tilt his head further away from his lover to glance at him, smile reaching his eyes. "Are you my Johnny?" He playfully gasped. "Give me back my Johnny."

"What do you mean? I'm always this sap for you." Johnny smiled and Taeyong felt it against the side of his neck.

"No." Taeyong said and huffed a small laugh. He had folded the last article of clothing in the laundry basket, carefully unwrapped Johnny's strong arms around his waist, and turned his heels around to see the other. "My baby used to be _so_ shy, he can't even complete his sentences perfectly whenever he's around me, and would get pink cheeks after."

Taeyong booped Johnny's nose and wound his arms around Johnny's neck. "Now look at him all so grown up." His voice so, so soft and covered with tenderness.

They both looked at each other's eyes with the same fondness swimming in their beautiful orbs. Johnny's arms found their way back again around Taeyong's waist, closing the small gap between them, and planted a kiss on Taeyong's soft lips.

"I guess people do change." Johnny said after they kissed, his smile continued to grow and Taeyong was glad to mirror the very same smile painted on his lover's lips. "And, oh, they become braver, too."

"And I know you know how much I love it when you tell me sweet things." Taeyong stated and wiggled his brows.

"It is what you deserve, my love."

"Thank you and I love you very much." Taeyong kissed Johnny this time and repeated his initial inquiry when he pulled away. "So, Jeju it is?"

"I love you very much, too, and yes." Taeyong earned a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Jeju it is."

One more sickeningly sweet kiss before Johnny could hoist Taeyong up and carry him to their bed to finally rest and get the cuddles and more kisses he's been eager to receive.

♡☆♡

Taeyong has grown anxious for the past couple of days, overthinking about the tickets he has yet to purchase. Christmas and all its buzz drained his energy out, being the best cook in the family, he had to do most of the arduous work in the kitchen.

Not to mention all the gifts he had to buy and wrap as well for his friends and family and of course, Johnny. While holidays are fun, they could be exhausting and draining too.

And now that it's over, it was finally time for him to get the rest he deserved and book a flight to Jeju that he's been meaning to do for there's only less than a week left before New Year.

The apartment was enveloped with peace and quiet and he's languidly sitting on the couch while his legs were up resting on top of the coffee table, laptop placed on his thighs.

If someone was to ask him how he's feeling at the moment, he'd easily say that he's worried. He must book a flight or else his plan can go kiss his ass goodbye.

Sighing deeply, he shook his head and cracked his knuckles before typing the site where to purchase the plane tickets. Upon opening the site, he realized how much this has put a toll on him. It wasn't supposed to be this big of a deal, but it turned out to be unintentionally so he laughed.

He shook his head in mere amusement and continued to laugh for putting himself in such a pressuring situation.

He must have looked insane and the realization quickly dawned upon him as soon as his laughter had died down, because really, he have got not much time left. He could continue his laughter after he successfully purchased the tickets.

 _If_ he could, is the actual point here.

Glancing to the right bottom part of the laptop, the clock read as five fifteen. Johnny will be home from work soon.

So, he did everything he could to get his desired tickets and book a room in a transient house near the beach.

He had always dreamt of visiting the province on a winter season, since the first time he visited there was on a scalding season of summer. Taeyong thought Jeju would be as gorgeous in winter as it was in summer, and he wanted to marvel at that beauty with Johnny.

The moment Johnny asked him on his stead which place to go, he was more than happy to suggest the province he's been meaning to see once more.

Or maybe Johnny wasn't able to refuse since Taeyong had been talking about Jeju quite repetitively since October?

Taeyong also made a mental note to insist Johnny in choosing the place he would want to visit next year, since he was the one who made the final decision this year.

A little later, Johnny finally arrived. Taeyong failed to hear the car engine and the keys jingling, eyes still focused on the screen reading the words for a couple more times just to be sure his eyes weren't tricking him.

"I'm home!" Johnny announced, the tip of his nose a little red from the cold outside.

It was only then Taeyong was snapped out of his focus. He read the words one more time, shut his laptop unceremoniously and smiled to himself.

Johnny took his shoes off and deposited them inside the carefully organized shoe rack. He could hear an excited stomping pair of feet probably coming from the living room.

And just like he had expected, Taeyong had jumped off of the couch and ran towards him as though he's an excited adorable puppy.

Before Taeyong could even climb him and cling to him like a koala, a smile began to spread on his lips upon seeing Taeyong bouncing in happiness.

He sighed, full of contentment.

The exhaustion that happily hugged his system the whole day at work was immediately washed off just by simply being greeted like this by his lover.

Upon seeing his boyfriend, looking all so cuddly with his thick coat on, Taeyong couldn't help but jump and hug Johnny and cling to him tightly.

 _Oof!_ The sudden weight added on him made him huff an air. "Hello to you, too." Johnny held onto Taeyong's waist and carried him into the living room with minimal amount of effort.

"Hi," he kissed the cold apple of Johnny's cheek, "welcome home!"

Johnny leant back a little to look at Taeyong, adoration coursed through his cumbersome body the moment he saw those glistening doe eyes in mirth.

"You sound so happy, love." Johnny softly squeezed Taeyong's sides. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Oh!" Taeyong squeaked. "I got us the tickets for Jeju."

"Hey that's awesome, babe!" Johnny then squeezed Taeyong's sides again and kissed him perfectly on the lips.

It is so nice like this.

Taeyong scrunched his nose, cheeks burning. He then got back on his feet and asked Johnny if he wanted hot chocolate, which Johnny couldn't say a no to. So, Taeyong went to the kitchen to fix him the sweet drink and of course, he didn't forget to peck Johnny another welcome-home-kiss just because he can.

♡☆♡

The crisp gale of the remaining few days of the year allowed Taeyong to ponder whether he made the right choice of going to Jeju and not choosing to stay at home in this extremely freezing weather.

Johnny squeezed Taeyong's gloved hand inside his coat pocket and Taeyong squished himself next to Johnny, trying to find even the slightest warmth he could get from Johnny's side.

They were both relieved when their cab was already outside the airport to fetch them. The driver helped them place their luggages inside the compartment and then finally went inside the cab.

Johnny quickly gave the address of their transient house, which they will be staying for the next two days, to the driver and then they were finally off.

The drive from the airport to the house they will be staying for three days was short. Taeyong almost felt as if he didn't even have the chance to blink and no time to enjoy the heat inside the cab.

♡☆♡

The first day of their stay in the province, both of them have decided to sleep in and cuddle instead of fighting with the harsh cold weather outside the safety of the transient.

Johnny teased Taeyong that they could've done that at home instead of renting a room in a faraway province. Taeyong only shushed him and tucked himself even closer next to Johnny, basking in the warmth Johnny's body offered.

Of course, Johnny was easy to give in. He wrapped a leg on Taeyong's hips and kissed the crown of his head before they connected to slumber.

Then on the second day, they managed to stroll around the neighborhood for quite some time and shop in the nearby mall after. Taeyong also had seen this cat and dog café on Instagram and made sure to drag Johnny there.

He had posted a particularly cute photo of him and Johnny with a grey cat and a brown puppy hoisted up on their chests.

All of their friends cooed at them for always being the sickeningly cute couple within their circle.

 _My favorite love birds_ , Mark commented.

Lucas quickly bantered with _I see that you and I weren't your favorite love birds._

 _You don't like it when I call us love birds >:( _ Mark replied.

_Because we are not, babe._

_Then you have no right to be upset about it._

Taeyong enthusiastically shakes his head, smiled and giggled while reading each comment their friends made, but Doyoung's _only the cat and dog were the cute ones here_ , made him roll his eyes.

And then there comes the third and last day they'll be spending in Jeju, which also meant celebrating New Year's Eve.

Both of them have decided to stay close to the transient house since the owner was sweet enough to host a party together with the other customers who traveled from different places to welcome the new year in Jeju.

It was such a sweet thing, they thought. Celebrating and welcoming the new year with total strangers weren't as bad as they thought it would be. A lot of people helped the owner in preparing the food and Taeyong was one of them. He had received so much compliments with his cooking and Johnny was glowing with pride.

Johnny was obviously so proud the whole night and happy for his boyfriend, he almost got _so_ clingy when someone would approach Taeyong to tell him their praises. Taeyong thanked them from the bottom of his heart and may have kissed Johnny too many times just to show everyone he's completely taken, especially to some guy who was starting to flirt with him.

And when there were twenty seconds left on the clock before the new beginning could arrive, everyone managed to go outside in front of the beach since the owner invited them to, knowing that there will be fireworks to be seen fired by some locals nearby.

Ten more seconds.

"Lovey," Taeyong tapped Johnny's shoulder, "I love you."

The whole surrounding was full of people vibrating in excitement, loud cheers, and glasses of wine held up in the night sky.

_3, 2, 1!_

And before Johnny could say his reply, fireworks were now exploding beautifully up in the night sky and everyone's cheering immediately bursted louder this time.

And yes, Taeyong has now slotted his lips to Johnny's. Who was Johnny to deny a kiss like that? So delicate and so innocent. He immediately cradled Taeyong's face with the softest touch and kissed him back.

Taeyong almost melted if it wasn't for the cold breeze of air that touched their skins. He was the first one to pull away to catch his breath and say, "happy new year, my love." His eyes were swimming in so much love.

"Happy New Year, love."

The next day on the plane back to Seoul, Taeyong proudly presented the polaroid he took at midnight during their first kiss of the year. Johnny was so endeared and stared at the photo a little longer.

"Let's keep this and do a tradition."

"Of taking pictures of our first kisses every year?" Taeyong smiled, "I'd love that."

♡☆♡

Putting their words into reality, both of them have decided to make their newfound tradition come to life. Just like what Taeyong had promised last year, Johnny was the one who decided where to spend and welcome the new beginning this year.

Busan was the chosen place this time and Taeyong was more than ecstatic to agree with Johnny's suggestion. He couldn't protest after Johnny's eyes had sparkled by his easy suggestion and the way his whiskers of a dimple appeared under his eyes, Taeyong supposes. He's always easy to give in when it comes to Johnny.

So the moment they arrived in said province, wonderful memories from their travel last year were starting to piece back together at the back of Taeyong's mind, he could certainly feel the slow fluttering of some butterflies' wings in his stomach. Those were such fond and unforgettable memories that will forever be retained in his mind.

Both of them planned to stay in a hotel to have more privacy and time for themselves alone, unlike the transient house last year that almost felt as though they were staying with an entire huge family—which wasn't entirely a bad thing. This time, they'd really just prefer to celebrate the holiday together.

Just like before, they have cleared their schedules to have this trip for three days. The first day was quite eventful. They visited an old friend from college who's now residing in the province after landing a job as a music teacher in an elementary school nearby.

Taeil, their good old friend, has found the love of his life there, too. He was ecstatic to introduce his boyfriend to Johnny and Taeyong, so he proposed to have a double dinner date. Both of them didn't hesitate and easily agreed on Taeil's invitation, and Taeil's partner really has somewhat piqued their interests.

Later that day around seven in the evening, they met and learned so much about Gongmyung—Taeil's boyfriend—who was also teaching in the same elementary school as a science teacher. It is very evident, too, on how much he adores Taeil so much just by the way his eyes glisten and a genuine smile appears on his mouth every time Taeil speaks.

That night was spent productively and happily, they almost didn't want it to end. But Taeyong could already feel the exhaustion sinking in his bones and Johnny was quick to notice, so Johnny thanked both Taeil and Gongmyung a few seconds after for inviting them on a double date and apologized as well that they've had to cut their date short. The pair hugged them goodbye and wished them a happy new year.

On the second day, they went to the park and rented two bicycles to drive around for a bit. The morning air is especially cold today but the idea of riding a bike in the park prevailed.

The place was less crowded, only a few group of friends and small families were brave enough to fight with the cold blow of the December air just like them. At least they were having fun.

And after an hour or two roaming around the park, both of them decided to go shopping. Buying a few new sets of clothes and other stuff is another tradition of them whenever they visit somewhere outside Seoul just to somehow have a little sense of remembrance other than the memories they've had together there.

Taeyong is always the one who gets a little enthusiastic when it comes to shopping, whatever it is that they are going to shop for, it's always him who's a bit more of an extra. He'd have light skips on his tracks while intertwining fingers with Johnny's and Johnny is always the one to watch him with fond and loving eyes.

He'd have so much in mind, about what he should get for himself. Sometimes, he'd buy more than enough and Johnny couldn't even scold him for that because he loves spoiling Taeyong so much. That's why his hands are now so full, holding three paper bags per hand and Taeyong's still looking through the new arrival section in the next shop they visited.

The thing is, Taeyong is only behaving like this during holidays or special occasions like anniversaries or birthdays. He pays for himself too even though Johnny would insist. Sometimes, Johnny would win and Taeyong can't really do anything about that.

Johnny does spoil him _a lot_ sometimes.

For the last day in Busan, they knew they'd want to celebrate the new year in an amusement park. The place would totally be packed, but for once, they wanted to try and experience the fun in it.

It's now eleven fifty five in the evening and they were lucky enough to have experienced almost all of the rides the amusement park offers. Both of them are now seated on a bench across the huge heart decoration that was wrapped in fairy lights and greetings.

Five more minutes on the clock to welcome the new beginning. Taeyong marveled at the closeness of him and Johnny sitting side by side, their entwined fingers were safely tucked inside Johnny's coat pocket.

"Every year is becoming more and more fun with you." Taeyong started as he rested his head on top of Johnny's shoulder. "Thank you for always being there with me through ups and downs."

Johnny carefully rested his head against Taeyong's and squeezed their hands together inside his pocket.

"It's been the best years of my life and I can't wait for what this new year holds for us, my love."

Taeyong shut his eyes and smiled, scooting even closer to Johnny's side and by the way he was smiling, Johnny doesn't even have to look at him to know how huge his smile is right now.

 _Thirty more seconds, baby_. The mother's response to her child's question when they passed by was what brought them back to reality.

Taeyong grabbed his polaroid hanging on his neck with his free hand and then squeezed Johnny's hand again to bring them back on their feet.

Johnny immediately understood what his lover meant but kissed Taeyong's temple first just because he can. Taeyong then kissed Johnny's shoulder blade, always one of his favorite gestures to give Johnny given by their perfect height differences.

Time flew by so fast but Taeyong was also quick enough to bring his camera to life before the crowd started the countdown with ten more seconds on the huge clock tower standing a few meters away from them.

Taeyong scrunched his nose in delight when he caught Johnny staring down at him and that's when the magic finally began. The clang of the bell attached to the tower, the sounds of the fireworks zipping in the sky, and the loud cheers of the crowd enraptured in the atmosphere.

The camera was positioned in the right angle and Johnny immediately upped Taeyong's face with his hands cradling it and finally attached their lips on a soft and sweet kiss, marking it as their first kiss of the year.

_Click!_

Truth be told, Taeyong's still not able to grasp the fact that he hasn't forgotten to press the shutter while they're kissing, because Johnny's kisses are so good he would sometimes forget everything but the kiss.

♡☆♡

Welcoming the arrival of new year in this kind of state is so far off from how they planned it to be. Taeyong's creative mind wanted to refuse for this to happen, only if Johnny didn't catch a cold five days ago that's still clinging on his system, which also made him terribly sick that he's also burning in high fever right at this moment.

Since the very beginning of their relationship that happened four years ago, celebrating New Year in a different city or country has always been a tradition of theirs. The thought of it being broken only saddens Johnny and guilt starts to wash over him, if it wasn't for this stupid cold they could've been somewhere out there and not in their apartment's couch, splayed lazily and quite frustrated.

That somewhere could've been in Chicago, the state Johnny was born and raised. It was only natural for Johnny to be excited about this trip because they'll be celebrating it with his parents. But unfortunately, they somehow ended up nowhere but on the couch of their abode. The two of them have decided to give the tickets to Taeyong's parents to celebrate the holiday with Johnny's parents.

Taeyong could really see the devastation and frustration in his lover's eyes while he's lying on the couch, using Taeyong's lap as a pillow. He comforted Johnny as much as he could, because he knew how much Johnny was looking forward to this trip.

Taeyong didn't bother to cook several dishes since Johnny insisted, so he just cooked something they could eat for dinner and some soup for Johnny to help him recover fast. He was also quick to reassure Johnny that it was never his fault, if anything, it's the goddamn virus' fault and he just wanted to kick it out of Johnny's system. The lethargic and exhausted state of Johnny beside him makes him tear up a little. He's not used to this sight.

Of all the times one of them gets to be sick, it has to be on a very special holiday. Great.

And to be very honest, Johnny is almost never sick. He's such a healthy person, which only makes it even more frustrating because his cold decided this was the perfect timing to attack. Taeyong would never wish Johnny to get sick in another time, but god, did he really want to curse at this unfortunate event.

Johnny sighed, trying to somehow exhale the stress building inside him. He whispered his apology once more and Taeyong clicks his tongue in response.

"Lovey, stop." The hand that's softly brushing Johnny's hair stopped and slid down to rest on his cheek. "What's important is we're together."

Johnny shifts on his side, now facing Taeyong's tummy and shuts his eyes. "You're right. I can't imagine it without you."

A smile starts to grow on Taeyong's mouth and soft dots of pink plastering his cheeks. His hand began to lovingly brush Johnny's long locks again and hum a lullaby.

It's a familiar melody. Taeyong used to sing it to Johnny whenever he's having a hard time to connect with slumber, and Johnny's slowly relaxing and sagging in relief. The gentle touches and soft melody coming from his lover were enough to comfort him.

"How much more time do we have, lovebug?" Johnny asked, voice too low—almost close to a whisper—but Taeyong perfectly caught each word.

The clock reads eleven fifty six and Johnny groans.

"I can't." He buried his face even deeper to Taeyong's tummy with a loud whine.

Taeyong furrowed his brows. "You can't what, baby?"

"Get you sick." Taeyong could practically hear the pout in Johnny's voice. "I can't kiss you in this state."

Taeyong snorts. He shouldn't be really finding this amusing or anything close to something hilarious, but Johnny really is such a big baby and he's too adorable.

"Get up." Taeyong said as he patted Johnny lightly on his shoulder. For some reason, Johnny didn't want to comply not until Taeyong asked him again now with urgency enveloping his voice.

The small pout that Johnny is sporting makes Taeyong even eager to kiss him square on the lips. Sometimes, Johnny does make a difficult bargain. He cannot not want to be kissed when his lips are so inviting like that. Taeyong's about to combust.

"The clock is ticking," Taeyong starts again once Johnny is finally sitting in front of him, "and you need to kiss me like in ten seconds."

Johnny gnawed on his lower lip, contemplating whether he must do it or not, because really, it's not a good idea to have them both sick—literally on the first day of the new year.

With five more seconds on the clock, Taeyong opened the camera app of his phone and immediately angled it where the two of them can be seen, and with his free hand, he grabbed a bunch of Johnny's shirt on his fist to pull him in for a kiss.

And the magic happens.

Johnny didn't even manage to protest and stop Taeyong from pulling him in, for it happened so fast. The words he was about to say were immediately pushed down his throat and the next thing he knew is that his lips were on Taeyong's.

Taeyong pressed the shutter thrice just for good measure and unceremoniously threw his phone on top of the coffee table. Now that his left hand is free, it found its way to Johnny's cheek, which made Johnny's face to be cradled by both of Taeyong's soft hands.

Johnny's initial response after their lips were attached is to move forward to close the gap and remove himself from the awkward position.

Every time they kiss, they seem to forget everything. They seem to ignore all that's happening and surrounding them. The faint sounds of fireworks exploding up in the sky in the neighborhood were completely out of the picture. Even the very reason why Johnny was hesitating to kiss Taeyong in the first place.

Taeyong knew he would regret this decision later on, but for now, he's going to enjoy the softness of Johnny's lips attached to his, the slowness of it all as if they've got a lifetime to do so, and the feelings of their smiles against their lips.

It will all be worth it at the end of the day, Taeyong thought.

And yeah, no regrets.

But then the morning came by so quickly and Taeyong got a runny nose from sneezing too much and Johnny's just laughing at him in the kitchen while stirring the soup he's cooking for both of them.

"I'm glad this entertains you." Taeyong said as he stuck a tissue on his left nostril, watching Johnny from the couch.

Johnny's shoulders would vibrate along with his laughter and his head would sometimes lean backwards whenever he's so into it, and apparently, that is what Taeyong is witnessing right now. He couldn't even bring himself to be upset about it because Johnny's too cute when he laughs. Also, he loves it so much when he's able to make Johnny laugh as if there's no tomorrow coming.

As soon as Johnny was able to manage his laughter to put on a halt, he looked over his shoulder to see Taeyong who's now hugging his knees, a tiny boy on a huge couch, sniffing a little.

"However, my love, your kiss has got to be the best medicine to treat my sickness." It holds nothing but the truth. Johnny isn't the type to take medicine whenever he's sick for it only makes him feel more ill when he does drink one. Or maybe this time, he just transferred the virus to Taeyong through the kiss?

So, to make his lover feel a little better and relieved, he served the soup (his mother's recipe) he cooked and carried Taeyong up from the couch to the dining area.

"I hope this could make you feel better." Johnny lightly and encouragingly squeezed Taeyong's shoulders as Taeyong sat.

"Thank you, lovey."

"You're welcome. Eat well."

Taeyong tasted the soup and was surprised how the hot soup was able to wake his lethargic mind and warm his body up almost immediately.

"Let's print the photo later and put it on the album." A soft and nasally voice came out from Taeyong.

Johnny smiled, the wonderful dimples under his eyes showing once more. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> hello to you once again. if you've come this far, i want to thank you for reading it and i really hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. i hope despite of everything that's been happening in the world, this was able to help you make your day brighter even just for a bit. stay safe and healthy!
> 
> much love.


End file.
